


Pillow Soft

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Background Chankai, Jongin sucks at PUBG, M/M, Pillow Hoarding, Sexting, Stuffed Toys, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Sehun has a lot of pillows because he might've told his health-conscious boyfriend about the health benefits of various pillow types. Sehun's not a pervert. He swears.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 110





	Pillow Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I spent almost half an hour researching different pillow stuffings, as well as pros and cons :)

“I don’t get how you sleep with all these pillows,” Jongin grumbled, shuffling and adjusting pillows behind his back and in his lap. Even then, there were still too many pillows awkwardly propping him up.

Sehun didn’t even look up from the computer screen, focused on his game as he let out a scathing “says the guy who has at least twenty Rilakkumas on his bed. How do you and Chanyeol even fuck with all those eyes staring at you?”

It was a low blow because they were gifts from Jongin’s well-meaning yet goofy boyfriend, but Sehun couldn’t be bothered. Jongin always mentioned his pillows and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

Jongin made huffing noises and threw a pillow at Sehun’s head, knocking his headset off and forcing him to shoot and alert other players to his location. Within a few seconds, Sehun was found and shot down.

“You fuck! I could’ve won this round,” Sehun groaned, watching as the game notified him that he’d finished 56 out of 100.

No chicken dinner for him.

“Don’t insult the bears, they did nothing wrong.” Sehun didn’t have to look at Jongin to know he was pouting. He loved every one of those bears.

Sehun stared at the screen, willing his bitterness about the game away and by the time the match had finished, he apologized.

“I know how much the bears mean to you. Just, um, leave me alone with my pillows. They make me comfortable and feel safe.” Sehun might’ve mumbled the last part, hating to get emotionally mushy, but it worked in his favor because when he looked up at Jongin, he received a soft, apologetic nod.

“I’m sorry too. I’ll let you be, pillow princess.” The name pulled a smile from Sehun. There hadn’t been any sting to it and he’d been called that on several occasions. “Move over and let me try. I bet I can beat your score, loser.”

Sehun rolled his eyes but got up anyway, switching places with Jongin and fitting the cat-eared headphones onto his head, “I only got so low because you fucked me up, but whatever.”

He watched Jongin start the game, though his interest waned when his phone lit up.

J **oon <3**

**I’ll be in town this weekend. I hope you’re available.**

Sehun held his phone tighter in his hand and tuned out Jongin cursing as two other players attempted to snipe him.

**Joon <3**

**Please let me know soon baby**

Now that was a pet name that never failed to set Sehun’s entire soul on fire. His fingers flew across the screen, typing out a response that seemed interested yet not too interested.

To put it quite frankly, Sehun had met Joonmyun on an accident when he went to pick up his—drunk—friend from a fancy bar in Gangnam. Having just come home from going out himself, he was still dressed decently when he stepped into the bar, catching the eyes of several people.

They immediately tried to approach him and get his number or buy him a drink, but he was on a mission. He didn’t have time to go on a date with or be the plaything of someone rich that night. He needed to get Tao back to his apartment and showered so he’d be ready to get on a plane the following morning.

He’d almost made his way to Tao, who was attempting to bribe the bartender into giving him more alcohol by promising to blow him when a man stepped in his path.

“I may have let my colleagues talk me into drinking too much tonight, but if you don’t take my number, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.” The man spoke so fast, but it was quite obvious from his flushed face that he was pretty drunk. Sehun didn’t feel like dealing with a pissed-off drunk man, so he accepted the napkin and slid past the man, finally reaching Tao.

It took twenty minutes and several empty promises before Sehun was able to get Tao out the bar, but as he struggled to get Tao into his private car, the drunk man from earlier appeared and helped him.

Shorter than Sehun by a lot, he was a lot stronger than he looked, especially because Tao was a lot heavier than he looked. He ignored his friends telling him not to interfere and continued until Tao was safely in the back.

“Judging from your disgust at how drunk he was, I can tell he’s your friend. So, I really do hope you’ll call me. Name’s Joonmyun by the way. Yours?”

With his mission accomplished, Sehun decided to humor the man, Joonmyun, further and crossed his arms.

“Sehun, also do you always hit on men like me or am I special?” Joonmyun let out a snort and clapped his hands.

“Attractive and funny too,” Joonmyun calmed for a moment and stood up straight, “no. I usually don’t, but I couldn’t help myself and I’m not sure I’ll ever see you again or work up enough nerve.”

“That’s fair. For your honesty, I’ll make sure I don’t throw this away or flush it down the toilet later.” The man smiled so hard that it made Sehun’s focus on just how shiny his cheeks were. It was distractingly cute.

“Then it’s a date.” Sehun brushed that off and nodded before he bid Joonmyun a good night and flagged down his own taxi.

The fact that Joonmyun stood partially in the street, watching the taxi drive away, wasn’t lost on him.

As promised, he called Joonmyun the following afternoon and had a long conversation, then they set up a date.

From there, they fell into a sort of courtship, mostly romantic with tinges of sugaring elements. Whatever Sehun wanted, Joonmyun bought and either put it into his hand or had it delivered to Sehun’s apartment.

Some of those things included pillows.

After reading an article boasting the positives of a well-placed pillow while sleeping, he might’ve mentioned it once to Joonmyun. From there, every few months, Joonmyun would send a different type of pillow with a handwritten note, explaining the benefits of using that particular pillow.

Now, a year and a half later, Sehun’s bed was covered in countless pillows. He’d long since thrown away his cheap pillows.

Buckwheat hull, microbead, latex, kapok and bamboo memory foam were among the different types and thanks to Joonmyun’s notes, Sehun was keen on what each was useful for.

This was why Sehun had so many pillows and despite Jongin and others teasing and accusing him of doing sordid things with said pillows, they were simply just gifts from his boyfriend and he liked them.

Though, Sehun had definitely debated it.

Particularly, the microbead pillow because it was body length and smelled like Joonmyun because the man had recently slept over and fallen asleep on it. The rich smell of his cologne had sunk into the material of the pillow and it still lingered, even several weeks later.

Because of this, Sehun spent many nights falling asleep with his entire body wrapped around and his face shoved into the pillow.

After a few games where Jongin did not beat Sehun’s placement, Jongin pouted and huffed that he wasn’t good at shooting games anyway, then retreated to his room to get ready for a date with Chanyeol.

When he was gone, Sehun glanced down at his phone and saw another message from Joonmyun.

**Joon <3**

**As much as I hate to do this, I won’t be able to come spoil you this evening. Something came up at the company and they’re insisting my presence :(((**

The happy mood that had been bubbling up, inside of Sehun, quickly settled and he jutted out his bottom lip. It could’ve put Jongin’s pout to shame, not that he had anyone to show it to.

For a response, Sehun sent a bunch of sad emojis, as well as one that had a single tear falling from one of its eyes. Just as quickly as he pressed send, another message came in from Joonmyun.

**Joon <3**

**When I finish, I promise I’ll come and get you. I don’t care even if it’s the middle of the night. I miss you :,(**

That made Sehun smile a bit and he sent back a reaction gif of someone looking smug. For such commitment, he figured he should reward Joonmyun.

Out the corner of his eye, Sehun saw the microbead pillow and got an idea.

All of his friends’ accusations of him doing sexual things with his pillows had been false.

False, until the moment they weren’t.

Jongin was out for the night and Sehun was alone, freshly showered and slightly aroused. He’d been thinking about all the things he and Joonmyun would get into once the man came to pick him up.

He’d slipped into a pair of tight-fitting white briefs and gave his damp hair a few brushes before he settled into bed.

It took several moments to situate the phone, trying to find the right angle and decent lighting. When he was satisfied, he held onto his phone and lay on top of the pillow, he started recording.

“So, since you won’t be here till later, I guess you’ll miss out on this…” Sehun sighed, getting his faux-disappointed face. He knew well that once Joonmyun watched the video, whether during the meeting or on his way to Sehun, once he came, he would make it up to Sehun.

“This is one of the pillows you bought. The microbead one. It still smells like you and I can’t wait.”

Sehun leaned up and showed off his chest, flexed abs and the beginnings of an erection before he lay back on the pillow. He then buried his face in the pillow and breathed deeply, knowing that the sound was caught by the phone’s speakers.

Experimentally, Sehun ground his hips against the smooth, cool surface and moaned. The friction was just enough to stimulate him, but probably not enough to make him come.

At least not yet.

His face was back in screen again, displaying how his lips quivered and his face scrunched up when he pressed his hips against the pillow harder.

With one hand on the phone, Sehun got a bit more adventurous and reached down, pulling his dick out his briefs. He could feel how damp the fabric had gotten from pre-come.

“Even if it smells like you, I wish you were here Joon.” Sehun crooned, his eyebrows furrowing as he quickened his pace and starting moving in earnest.

He remembered the night they spent in Jeju, in one of Joonmyun’s private villas outlooking the beach. Joonmyun had positioned him on his stomach and lay on top of him, giving him strokes so deep and hard that he came into the white sheets, sobbing and begging for more.

Sehun had lost his voice and when he came back from his vacation hoarse, Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae made fun of him for weeks.

But the teasing aside, Sehun had the time of his life and the scene was one of his top memories he recalled when he wanted to get off. Like now.

And boy was it working. Sehun’s entire body felt like it was strumming with warmth and he could feel the coil in his stomach tightening with every rut of his hips.

He was going to come soon and he said so, letting out breathy moans and looking at the camera with what he knew was a wrecked expression. He’d been biting his lips and they were probably red and wet with spit, not to mention that his hair was perfectly tousled.

Even with how turned on and close he was to coming, he knew he looked fuckable.

He always did.

Like a cup filled with too much liquid, Sehun’s orgasm rolled over him and spilled over, overtaking his whole body.

With the pillow gripped tightly, he buried his face into the top and he shook through the aftershocks.

When the oversensitivity hit him, he slowed his hips to a stop, feeling the warmth of his release sliding against his skin and the pillowcase.

It was kind of gross, but he just took a deep breath and smiled up at the camera, licking his lips before blowing a kiss and stopping the recording.

He sent it to Joonmyun and forced himself to get up to clean himself and throw the soiled pillowcase in the washer.

It took almost an hour for Joonmyun to open the message and presumably watch the video, but when he did, he sent Sehun a message filled with the red-faced cursing emojis.

**Joon <3**

**You’re going to kill me Oh Sehun. You’re really gonna kill me. I’ll be done in about an hour. Be ready when I get there**

Sehun grinned and preened at the reaction, loving it even though Joonmyun hadn’t been particularly specific about the latter part of the message.

Did he want Sehun to get dressed or just the opposite?

To be ready for both options, Sehun prepared himself, then slipped on some jeans and a sweater.

As promised, Joonmyun was slipping out of his shoes and walking to Sehun’s room exactly an hour later.

“You came?” Sehun asked, not looking up from the TV show he was watching. He heard clothes rustling and then he felt warm hands pawing at him followed by kisses on his forehead, nose, lips, and chin.

“Yeah,” Joonmyun hummed, wrapping Sehun into his arms, “do you want to go somewhere or stay in tonight? I know it’s late, but there are places still opened. Your pick.”

Sehun snuggled into the embrace and grinned, pleased, “are you hungry?”

“After that video you sent, I’m starving.” That earned Joonmyun a laugh.

“Then you eat first, then we go,” Sehun said as he toyed with the buttons on Joonmyun’s shirt.

“If I eat, we’ll be staying in. I’m a slow eater.”

Joonmyun’s hands settled on Sehun’s hips and his fingers traced at the waistband of his jeans.

“How about you just eat a little, then you rewarm it and eat it later?” Sehun tilted his head to the side, not caring how things went. At that point, he was just riling Joonmyun up for his own enjoyment.

“Good idea.” Fingers popped the button of Sehun’s jeans and snaked inside, groping at his—unclothed—ass.

Instead of commenting with words, Joonmyun just groaned and he tilted his head up, drawing Sehun into a kiss that had their tongues twisting.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol said that Sehun has a lot of pillows on his bed and that he's a pervert? Yeah.
> 
> Thank you to the EXOs for keeping me fed <3 
> 
>   
> If you have any questions about this fic or any of my other fics, feel free to ask me here[ here.](https://curiouscat.me/writingblankspaces)
> 
> ~Follow me on [Twitter~](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)


End file.
